forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thomaslove92
If you want any crests rendering please let me know. Thomaslove92 13:41, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Dude your awsome... seriously great crest renderings i was gonna do the same but yours are ten times better than what i was gonna do. Continue with the rest of them on the map i too have it as well and well its a bit dark so not so good for rendering imo. Nashkel gonna be a pain in the ass mate unless you can tell what those beasties are. As far as i can see there are only 5 left on there to do Baldur's Gate already done, though a bit small. Pharuan Undearth 02:55, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Nice to get some feedback, yeah nashkel next...i think they are boars, but im not sure. Once ive finished nashkel and baldurs gate, i'm gona start doing the crests for the factions, like flmaing fists etc. Thomaslove92 09:57, January 14, 2012 (UTC) *whisper* http://www.mocagh.org/bioware/baldur-map.jpg *wisper* : 11:47, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Nice find That is the map i'm using for reference, it came with my Baldur's Gate game all those years ago. Back when they sold the old 5 disc edition ;)? I have one to... but i lost the map :(... Oh yeah and i might as well say it: Really well done on the images you made ^^! Btw a note about the "Talk" pages: Look above the post to this there is a "edit" in blue... Click it and you can just post after this comment making it a more centered thread, Sorry if you already know this sorry for bothering you. 14:36, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I got the 6 edition set, with TOTSC. such a great game. Glad you like the images im working on. Thanks for the tip, makes more sense. Copy/pasting from source material Please do not copy/paste material from Forgotten Realms (or any other) sources such as the content of the "Nar" article. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 22:49, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah the page has disappeared because I had to delete it. If you edit an article that previously had copyrighted material, the material is still visible in the article history, so if that happens, we need to delete the article and start fresh. You're still able to create a blank article on the same name as the old one. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 18:38, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Why did you capitalize? Why did you rename Gnome hooked hammer to Gnome Hooked Hammer? I thought I was following the use lower case rule. Moviesign 21:02, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh fair enogh, wasn't aware of this rule..was just abiding by the grammar i was taught at school..will change it back. sorry It's a wiki thing. See the Reasoning section in that policy link. If I had my way, all wiki pages would be case insensitive, just like email addresses. If that causes confusion, that is what disambiguation pages are for. But obviously they didn't ask me :) 21:19, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Durlag Thom, sorry about that... I was just in a mode... after working on Durlag's Tower... I wanted to surprise you by creating the category of inhabitants of Durlag's Tower and show you there was info in Volo's Guide to the Sword Coast, but I probably revised too much on Durlag's page. Just change back it back, if you like! I will edit it again and see if you like it better... You know, a lot of the characters on this page can have their own pages, such as his father. I did not mean to upset you :) Darkwynters 22:49, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Thom, check out Bolhur the Clanless... I just create the page for you... just click on a red link and away you go!!! Darkwynters 00:37, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Image tags Hey, did you know there's a template for use on uploaded screenshots, such as File:Mechezarin skeleton.png? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 22:50, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :If you upload using , it's in the drop-down selector there, making your life easier. For some inexplicable reason, Wikia have decided that they're not interested in making lives easier so they've made it incredibly hard to get to that page unless you already know about it! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 00:06, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, and Crests Thanks Thomas! And let me say your crests are bringing some much needed color to their pages :) If I read about a crest in a book, would you be interested in creating it from the description? For example, in Forgotten Realms Adventures on page 111 it says "The heraldic arms of Tantras are a silver curling wave (breaker) surmounted by three silver stars, on a field of royal blue." and there are probably more. Let me know if you are up for that :) Moviesign 12:44, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :That Tantras crest looks great! I know of at least one more that is printed in a sourcebook but without any color, just the outlines. If you give me your email address I can scan it from the book and send it to you. I probably shouldn't upload scans to the wiki because they are likely copyrighted, but if you render them that should be quite legal. Drop me a line at moviesign AT gmail DOT com. :Flaming Fists is already done. Blacktalons has a description but it says "threetaloned", perhaps that means three talons and an opposing one? Red Ravens has a description. I'll see if I can locate a reference to the Bloodaxe Mercenary Company. As for the Dales, that may take a bit of digging, I'll see what I have. Enjoy! Moviesign 01:30, January 28, 2012 (UTC) May I Say... I am deeply impressed with your crests, may I say I'm astounded that the Nesk flag has 3 boar heads. And thanks for making all of them dude your one of the few who do self renders good job and keep it up. Pharuan Undearth 17:57, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes Thom, I love your energy and passion for this wiki so far :) But the Building infobox is not complete... there are links to Inhabitants of various places... and races who frequent the establishments... sources... and pages... now, I think Pharuan fixed this... but you dropped links I had included in the Elfsong Tavern... I just think we should either have an admin check out the template or just add the building template to none existing infobox pages until they can have all the data included... do you see what I am saying :) Darkwynters 00:47, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :I know you are excited... and Cronje has done a fantastic job... I would just hate to change ALL these pages and then have FW or another admin tell us to change them back :( Darkwynters 01:00, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Images from interactive atlas Interesting question about exporting images from the interactive atlas. It is still subject to copyright, but I would say if you were to create a copyright tag similar to then we could apply that to all such images, and provided they're not high-resolution, and the same information couldn't have been provided otherwise (from a free source for example), it ought to be fine. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 09:20, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Archmage of Menzoberranzan Hey Tom, just wondering where you are getting the info on Pharaun being Archmage from. I'm working through the Lady Penitent series and at the moment. I have not heard of any other references to his new position. A Citation for this would help the Sorcere article a lot. --Eli the Tanner 20:57, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Dethek Thom, I am not sure this will help... in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting 3rd edition, on page 86 is an example of the dwarven language... I have not looked at your two examples, but this would be the official Forgotten Realms one... and it is the same as the decoder in the ole Pool of Radiance (game) :) Darkwynters 03:43, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :BadCat's right... page 11 and 12 of Dwarves Deep has words and the outside jacket has the whole alphabet... plus, there are a bunch of runes you might find fun rendering :) Darkwynters 03:47, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Tenses Thom, check out Forum:Split the wiki... it's long, but it will get you up-to-date with ideas, feelings, and members of the wiki :) Darkwynters 23:53, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Baldurs gate Hay i know you like Baldurs gate... But have you heard about this: http://www.baldursgate.com/ :D? Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 07:57, April 4, 2012 (UTC) : You're most welcome ^^! I jumped out of my chair when i first read it ^^. When it's released wanna try and get a group to getter? it would be fun to make a group with new people ^^! Maybe invite more people from the wiki :D? Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 12:40, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Hay... This http://www.baldursgateii.com ;)! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 19:59, September 10, 2013 (UTC) References Dragon Template Changes I've reverted the changes to the released parameter in , as separating it into month/''year'' only makes the template unnecessarily complicated. One parameter is much simpler, since they perform the same function. I've also standardized the way the previous/''next'' parameters appear on the page. This won't change how the articles that use the month/''year'' parameters appear, and newly-created articles can still use those parameters, but they will be deprecated. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 04:41, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Nominated Article Hey Thomas! Good to see your forum post for BGW. In case you missed it, I have nominated your Dethek article to be a featured article (on the front page of this wiki). If you have any material or images you'd like to add to make it even better, now is the time :) It needs three votes including an admin vote to be selected. Good luck!—Moviesign (talk) 00:05, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :BTW, we're made Dethek a featured article! — BadCatMan (talk) 01:17, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Automatic Source Mode Hi there. You left a message at User talk:Fw190a8. Fw190a8 hasn't been active for a while, but I might be able to help. I've been playing around with the background technical stuff. You said: :Hi there, I was just wondering if you knew how this Wikia makes source editing compulsory? Other Wikias that i edit have the Visual mode default. I'd like to implement the same limit on one of my other Wiki projects. Thanks - Thomas Love 22:51, June 14, 2013 (UTC) First, uh, what do you mean "automatic source mode" or "compulsory source editing"? Do you mean the red line saying "You must add a source for any statements you add to this wiki or your edit might be reverted. See Help:Citing sources for help on how to do this." and so on below the editing window? — BadCatMan (talk) 01:17, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Linguistics and Wanted Articles Project Hey, I woke up this morning to find that you knocked off one of the articles that was on two of my project lists (Linguistic Project and Wanted Articles). I was just sitting down to work on that one. Sweet, thanks! I was impressed by the job you did, too; you even used the recent Tom Costa quote! FWIW, if you are going to be working through the wanted articles also, (which I've been doing for months,) that's great, because I don't have good sources for today's #2 – #9. I'll be knocking out #10, #12, #13, #14, and #15 today, likely, which are part of yet another project of mine: Geography of the Lands of Intrigue ~ Lhynard (talk) 14:44, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the Pixy Stix... I mean nixie pics! ~ Lhynard (talk) 11:33, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :Haha nw! Simple things make a difference :p -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 11:35, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Broken images I think all you need to do to see the broken images is purge the page to get rid of the server's cached version. Appending "?action=purge" to the end of the URL should make the images appear. —Moviesign (talk) 03:47, September 24, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks! That clears it all up. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 17:43, September 24, 2015 (UTC) 4 Digits Congrats on 1,000 edits! ~ Lhynard (talk) 14:06, September 24, 2015 (UTC) : Well look at that! I'd like to thank the wiki and all my PDFs :) -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 17:43, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Color Correction How are you making the black pop like that on the images? Artemaz (talk) 20:48, October 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Using photoshop. Usually tweaking the 'offset' and 'exposure' until it works best. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 22:12, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Tabaxi Confusion I think you've been mixing up the two different and completely unrelated "Tabaxi" groups in the Realms. One is the cat-people of Maztica; the other is the tribe of humans in Chult. I also think you are mistaking the passages about Ubtao. Ubtao did not send missionaries to preach in Maztica; he send them to the "dark continent" southwest of Faerûn. The Tabaxi humans came from there, not from Maztica. In fact, I cannot find any reference to "Olurobo", "Ecatzin", or "Tarasajok" anywhere in GHotR. ~ Lhynard (talk) 01:45, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :Take another look. All three of those appear on page 30 of GHotR. —Moviesign (talk) 02:25, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. The version I was viewing was text-only and did not include the side-bar tale. ~ Lhynard (talk) 05:04, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I think Lhynard is quite correct. Those references are almost certainly in reference to the human tribe. Confusing, but well spotted. ::-Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 02:31, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :::No worries. I only knew because I'd already done a lot of research on the topic, since Chult is one of my favored areas. I'd never seen the tale of Tarasajok before. I'll have to add that to the pages on Chult! ~ Lhynard (talk) 05:04, October 29, 2015 (UTC) How've You Been? Hi, Thomas, I hope your studies are going well. We miss you over here at the FR wiki. :) ~ Lhynard (talk) 03:43, June 29, 2016 (UTC) : Hi Lhynard! Thanks for checking in. I'm all done with studies now, now I'm ready to apply all my study skills back to the wiki! Are there any articles/jobs that are particualrly in need of some attention or should I just get back to the usual? Hope you've been well! -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 23:04, July 27, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm sure your "usual" will be excellent work. I'm glad to see this morning that you adopted Vampire. ::I actually did have one job that you might like. The Order of the Blue Boar could use a better crest. Do you still like making them? It's totally low on the priority list, as far as importance of articles, but the image I uploaded is so so tiny. ::Anyhow, welcome back! ::~ Lhynard (talk) 14:52, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :::Glad to be back! I will eagerly get back to work. I've put together a render for the badge. Its not like the renders I did a few years ago as my Photoshop skills have come a long way. For this image I've gone for realism. If you want a more 'illustration' look then let me know. :::-Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 22:17, July 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::Wow, that's awesome! Thanks so much. ~ Lhynard (talk) 04:36, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Possible project in your wheelhouse RE: Template talk:5th edition sourcebooks, I think the scroll banner is not cut out for a growing list of lists. My idea is to have a standard box with a nice background image and images for borders (now possible in CSS3). Is this something you would be interested in working on? Possible designs for the borders could be swords, crossed axe heads, leaves of ivy, small scrolls, castle bricks, turrets, and crenelations, dripping cave walls, etc.. Hope all is well with you. —Moviesign (talk) 20:31, January 24, 2017 (UTC) : Hey! Great to hear from you. I'll gladly give this a go. I'll try and get a few ideas uploaded over the next few days. If its a border, you are looking for a tile that can be seamlessly repeated to create lines and corners right? Thanks for thinking of me! -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 19:52, February 5, 2017 (UTC) ::Yep, you got it. I sent you a link via gmail with an example. You've had a big impact on the look of this wiki. I look forward to seeing your ideas. :) Thanks! —Moviesign (talk) 02:14, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Slack Good to see your name pop up in the Recent Changes again. :) I have been empowered to invite you to the Forgotten Realms Wiki Slack community, an informal chat group of FRW admins and regular editors. If you are interested, please fill out https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfoVCqUNSPCKTp77IxhwMDyIQ4UGVoB1AP0MM15agNUZsU94Q/viewform and leave your email address so that we can send you an invite. Your email address will not be shared with anyone except Slack. There are no fabulous benefits for joining, and certainly no penalties for declining, we just talk now and then. Hope to see you soon! :) —Moviesign (talk) 00:34, November 7, 2018 (UTC) : Hey! Yeah, it's good to be back. I can never stay away for too long. Slack sounds like a great tool. I look forward to chatting with you guys. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 00:48, November 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Invite sent :) —Moviesign (talk) 01:03, November 7, 2018 (UTC)